Esfuerzo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Lo primero que Hajime notó al entrar al local, fue el exceso de color rosa en todas partes, y el olor dulce. Kai había hablado durante mucho tiempo sobre unos chocolates que estarían esa semana de forma exclusiva, pero su trabajo estaba alejado de la tienda. Hajime sabía que Kai tenía debilidad por los dulces, y había estado trabajando mucho. Lo merecía. Hajime x Kai


¡Buenas! Lady estrenando fics para este fandom, Tsukiuta. Había visto el anime cuando se estrenó creo que porque me llamaron la atención los gráficos y bueno, no me había llamado mucho más. Ahora volví a caer por aquí y la obsesión pegó fuerte jaja. Me acordé de _Gravitic Love _y la busque, y cuando vi que había muchas más canciones... Aquí me tienen jaja. Soy muy multishipper, así que puedo ver a muchos con muchos. Kai y Hajime... Fue un fic en ao3 donde Kai quería cuidar de Hajime donde caí por esta shipp. Hajime es usualmente serio y reservado pero tiene un lado infantil que se muestra cuando está con el grupo senior, y dado que Kai es mayor que Hajime me imagino que podría mostrarle otra faceta que usualmente no deja que otros vean y... Bueno, mejor paremos acá jaja.

¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Esfuerzo**_

Lo primero que Hajime notó al entrar al local, fue el exceso de color rosa en todas partes, y el olor dulce. Lo segundo que notó, fue el exceso de mujeres que lo estaban observando. Había jóvenes de secundaria, de preparatoria y de universidad. Dio un par de vueltas en la tienda, esperando que alguna de las dependientas se le acercara. Definitivamente no era su tipo de tienda preferida.

―Buen… Buen día. ¿Buscaba algo en específico?

―Sí.

Kai había hablado durante mucho tiempo sobre unos chocolates que estarían esa semana de forma exclusiva, pero su trabajo estaba alejado de la tienda. Hajime sabía que Kai tenía debilidad por los dulces, y había estado trabajando mucho. Aprovechó que su trabajo del día era escaso y entró a comprar lo que quería. Lo merecía.

― ¿Es un regalo, Hajime-sama?

― ¿Un regalo? Hm... Supongo que sí.

― Entiendo. Mientras envuelven eso, ¿Quiere... ver algo más?

Había varias cosas que llamaron su atención, pensando en los otros miembros. Era cierto que todos habían estado trabajando duro, dando más de su cien por ciento en cada trabajo. Sería una buena forma de recompensarlos por sus esfuerzos. Terminó asintiendo, y preguntándole sobre cosas que llamaban su atención. Tras un largo rato, terminó de elegir todo lo que necesitaría.

― ¿…Está bien si todo el resto está en una bolsa común?

¿Qué diferencia había? Sólo eran envoltorios. Lo importante era lo que habría dentro. Con sus manos llenas de bolsas de distintas tonalidades de rojo, salió de la tienda y se dirigió a los dormitorios.

-o-

Tenía que admitir que era extraño estar todo el día sólo en los dormitorios, sin nadie que le hiciera compañía. Era conveniente para poder preparar todo tranquilo, pero no evitaba sentirse algo extrañado. Se sentía como de vuelta en la mansión Mutsuki, cuando los sirvientes desaparecían ante el miedo de enfadarlo cuando estaba en la cocina. El ruido le recordaba a las pocas veces que cocinaba con su padre, y las incluso menores veces donde su madre se les unía por unos minutos, antes de volver a sus tareas como la cabeza de la familia.

Pasando la tarde entre recuerdos y las miradas curiosas de los que iban llegando, terminó de cocinar todo y de etiquetarlo. Lamentablemente, la mayoría de ellos tenía una larga agenda que cumplir y esperaban a la cena para irse a dormir, así que tendrían que esperar hasta el próximo día para poder comerlo, siempre que se levantara a tiempo para dárselos.

-o—

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta que ya había perdido la oportunidad de darle el regalo a Kai, así que se dirigió a la cocina algo desmotivado. Al menos podía entregar los otros.

―Buen día, Hajime-san.

―Buen día, Aoi, Yoru.

Sonrió al ver que ninguno había abierto los recipientes que había dejado en la heladera, cerrados con etiquetas de colores. Tomó los correspondientes y los colocó frente a sus dueños.

―Quería darles esto antes de que se vayan a trabajar. Muchas gracias por todo lo que hacen por nosotros.

A Yoru le había hecho una tarta de chocolate, y a Aoi, soufflés. Estaban adornados con sus colores y algunos dibujos.

―Vaya, ¿Era esto lo que estabas haciendo, Hajime-san?

Aoi y Yoru lo habían encontrado con las manos en la masa, de forma literal. Tras decirles que era una sorpresa y evitar las preguntas incómodas que hicieron sobre el chocolate en forma de corazón comprado en la tienda de dulces favorita de Kai, lo dejaron en paz.

―Muchas gracias. Se ve delicioso.

Mientras comieron los postres tuvieron una charla amena, comentando cosas de sus trabajos.

― ¡Nos vamos!

―Que les vaya bien.

Dos menos. Faltaban ocho. Riendo, preparó las cosas para hacer el té con chocolate blanco con el que pensaba consentir al Rey Demonio Blanco. Por suerte, no hizo falta despertarlo. Como si pudiera leer su mente, apareció en la cocina apenas terminó de preparar el té.

―Que Hajime me mime por la mañana

es realmente el paraíso~

―Sí, sí.

―Hajime estaba esmerado~ ¿Habrá alguna razón particular para esto? Será que la fecha del amor penetró en lo profundo del corazón del Re-

―Shun. ¿No deberías cambiarte para irte?

―Fufu. Haré lo que Hajime pide. Kakeru y Rui están en el dormitorio de Six Gravity. Sé que también tienes regalos para ellos. Ah, el amor de Hajime es realmente una forma agradable de empezar el día~

―Sí, sí. Lo que digas.

Tras lavar la taza que había dejado el líder de Procellarum volvió a los dormitorios. Todavía tenía un rato antes de tener que irse al único trabajo del día.

Shun tenía razón, después de todo. Kakeru y Rui estaban cepillando a las mascotas (Intentándolo, al menos) pero Croquette no parecía cooperar con ellos. Apenas Kuroda lo vio se le acercó corriendo, y lo tiró contra el sillón. Ante la risa de los chicos, les indicó que había regalos para ellos.

― ¡Bombones de chocolate!

―Pudín... ¡Gracias, Hajime!

― ¡Woah, están deliciosos! ¡Muchas gracias Hajime-san!

―Vi una bolsa diferente… ¿Es para Kai?

Realmente no podía negarles algo a las caritas curiosas de Rui y Kakeru.

―Sí. Pero es una sorpresa. ¿Pueden guardar el secreto?

― ¡Claro!

Los ayudó con las mascotas y se preparó para trabajar. Al menos podría darles los regalos a Iku y Koi. Era invitado de TsukiRadi por el día.

-o-

― ¡Hajime-san! ¡Bienvenido! ¡Ponte cómodo!

―Gracias, Koi. Feliz cumpleaños. Toma, aquí tienes un presente. Puedes compartirlos con Ai. Celebrarás con ella, ¿No?

― ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias, Hajime-san!

― ¡Oh, ¡Brownies! ¡Se ven deliciosos!

―También tengo un regalo para ti, Iku. Tabletas de chocolate para cuando vuelvas de correr.

Ante tanta energía, realmente quería llegar a casa y tomar una siesta al lado de Kuroda.

Kai no volvería hasta la noche, pues estaría grabando fuera de la ciudad. Al final todos los regalos se habían generado a causa de él, y todavía no había podido entregarle los suyos. Esperaba que le gustara lo que había hecho él, aparte de lo que había comprado hecho en la tienda.

Quería que Kai sonriera cuando pensara en esos chocolates. El hombre siempre estaba dispuesto a darle una mano, a oírlo cuando necesitaba desahogarse por completo y Haru no era una opción viable. Kai siempre tenía su sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación tanto como la de Aoi, y su buen ánimo era contagioso.

Sí, tenía su pasado e inseguridades como todos, pero había confiado en Hajime para contarle sus problemas tal como él había hecho. Le agradaba que Kai fuera un igual. Incluso en el escenario había algo que lo hacía confiar en él tanto como confiaba en sus propios compañeros. Hajime nunca había sentido nada similar a lo que sentía cuando estaba con Kai.

No le costó nada dormirse pensando en esas veces que Kai le revolvía el cabello antes de que se fueran a dormir, abrazando a un muy suave Kuroda.

-o—

Despertarse no fue tan placentero como fue dormirse. El sonido de la cámara del teléfono de Haru no era para nada discreto. Se lo hizo saber propiciándole un _Iron Claw._

― ¡Ah! ¡Vale, vale, lo siento! ¡Suéltame!

―Te dije que lo despertarías, Haru-san.

Arata.

―Aun así, lo hizo, ¿Eh?

You.

―Tienes suerte que tenga algo para ti. Toma.

― ¿Eh? ¿Hajime me está dando chocolate? Qué sorpresa~

Ese tono de voz. Realmente odiaba ese tono.

―Si no lo quieres no lo comas, Haru.

―No, no. Voy a comerlo.

La expresión de Haru cambió cuando comió un pedazo del chocolate en rama que le había regalado. Decían que la venganza era dulce, pero también podía ser picante. Sin mirar atrás, volvió al sillón en el que había estado durmiendo hasta minutos atrás.

Arata y You estaban mirando un drama mientras comían algunas cosas.

―Es el drama donde están Aoi y Yoru, ¿No?

―Sí. Aoi-chan y Yoru actúan como amigos de la infancia y-

En lugar de estar escuchando, estaba mirando lo que estaban comiendo. Podía estar equivocado, pero estaba seguro de que esas eran las frutillas bañadas en chocolate y las trufas de chocolate picante que había preparado para Arata y You, respectivamente.

― ¿Tomaron eso sin permiso?

― ¿Eh?

― ¿No las hicieron Yoru y Aoi?

Estaba por comentar que no, que lo había hecho él, pero escuchó a Haru hablando por celular con Kai. No quiso decirle más que ya estaba volviendo. Suspirando, se sentó a mirar el drama con Arata y You.

-o—

Finalmente, el día terminaba y tras terminar de comer y lavar los platos, aquellos que faltaban volvían al dormitorio. Kai había llegado cargando varias bolsas, con esa sonrisa de siempre. Era hora.

El último regalo que había hecho sería el último en ser entregado. Tomó la bolsa de chocolates que había comprado, y los _Cake Pop _que había hecho. Estaban bañados en chocolate blanco y estaban llenos de granas de azúcar en forma de corazones de los distintos colores de Gravi y Procella. Le hubiera gustado no ser tan obvio con las granas, pero había gastado las otras en los postres previos. Al final, estaba orgulloso de ellos. Sin decir nada, los colocó frente a Kai.

― ¡Ah, me encanta esta tienda! Gracias por el regalo, Hajime. Ven. No sabía qué sabor te gustaba, así que toma cualquier cosa.

Kai había dejado todo lo que había comprado en la mesa. Todas las bolsas eran iguales, sin nada que las distinguiera, como había hecho él con las suyas. Por un instante Hajime entendió las quejas de Koi sobre recibir el mismo chocolate que otros chicos.

―Ah… Gracias.

Haru fue el primero que río.

―Esfuérzate, Hajime.

Shun siguió.

―Hajime~ Si no eres directo, no se enterará~

Aoi y Yoru rieron de forma nerviosa, y los dos lo incitaron a sentarse y comer.

Arata y You le dieron cada uno una palmada en el hombro, pero no pasó por alto las sonrisas que tenían los dos.

Iku, Rui, Kakeru y Koi miraban interesados la escena.

Kai los miraba, sin entender lo que pasaba.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué me perdí?

―Nada, nada, Kai~

Bueno. Lo importante era que Kai se había alegrado y todos habían tenido algo para comer. Habría otra oportunidad en el día blanco.

* * *

¡Buenas otra vez! Según lo que investigué (? En Japón hay varios tipos de chocolate, por ejemplo el obligatorio que se da sin intereses romántico a amigos, compañeros de trabajo etc. Los de amistad para los amigos más cercanos sin importar el género y el "favorito" que suele ser casero, y se da a la persona por la que se tiene sentimientos románticos.

Este fue el fanfic donde Kai es más denso que Hajime. El titulo, ah el titulo me costó. Queria poner algo romantico, pero al final me decidí por un titulo que refleje los intereses de Hajime, recompensar a Kai por sus esfuerzos en el trabajo y bueno, que él mismo tiene que esforzarse para que Kai entienda sus motivos.

En este caso, el chocolate que Hajime le entrega a Kai es el último, pero Kai lo confunde por un chocolate de amistad, y esos son los que le da a Hajime, los mismos que a los otros miembros. Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Llegado al caso, Hajime pasaría de hacer un detalle romántico como los que le gustan a Kai y sería directo con sus sentimientos. En fin.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
